


It always Hurts to Say Goodbye

by MysteriousSunshine



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Loss, M/M, father&daughter, hints of Snotlout Jorgenson/Fishlegs Ingerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousSunshine/pseuds/MysteriousSunshine
Summary: Zephyr Haddock finds out that losing your best friend is one of the most painful things that can happen. Her best friend is moving across the archipelago with no hope of returning for the foreseeable future. Zephyr is devastated and nearly makes a mistake that she would regret for the rest of her life. However, her father shows her that friendships never truly end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been wiggling in the back of my mind for a few months. I am thinking about expanding it beyond the three chapters I already have written.  
I would love to hear what you think of this first chapter.

Hiccup was seated in his study scribbling away at the annual treaty he was drafting for the Meathead tribe. He had spent the earlier part of that day dealing with a dispute between Spitelout and Sven. They had gotten into another argument about Sven’s sheep and Hiccup wanted to ram both of their heads together. He could never understand how grown vikings managed to act more like children than the actual children did. He was glad that this day was blessedly almost over. All he had to do was finish up this treaty, and then he could scarf down a bit of fish stew before collapsing in bed.

Suddenly, a knock came at his study door, interrupting one of the final sentences in the wartime clause.

“Come in.”

In walked Astrid. She had probably just come back from a guard shift. Her hair was a little tousled from the brisk wind picking up and she was still in her armor with her ax strapped across her back.

“Good evening, Milady. All quiet in the village?” Hiccup said with a crooked grin. Astrid’s face lit up at that smile.

“Not a ship in sight and the twins are… let’s just say otherwise occupied for the time being." Hiccup knew that was code speak for I-locked-the-twins-in-the-old-dragon-stables-again.

“Well, that is something,” he said. Astrid walked over to him and sat in his lap, reaching up to twist his auburn locks. Hiccup leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, sweeping loose strands of hair behind her ears. Astrid sighed in contentment and a bit of sadness.

“Hiccup, we have a problem.”

“And what is that?”

“Darby Thorn."

Darby was an eight-year-old boy who lived in Berk. He was an intelligent, red-head who spent a lot of time reading, and happened to be Zephyr Haddock’s best friend.

“What about Darby. Is something wrong?”

“I spoke with Gillie Thorn after my guard duty. She was actually heading here to let you know, but I told her that I’d pass on whatever news she had and you could meet with her tomorrow if you needed more information. Her and Darby are moving to Berserker island.”

Hiccup was surprised. That was something he hadn’t expected. Berkians were adverse to change; especially after having to embrace and let go of the dragons.

“Did she say why she’s leaving?”

“It’s too hard for her, Hiccup. Ever since she lost her husband in that freak blizzarde, she hasn’t been the same. She’s been keeping herself up for Darby, but everything here reminds her of what she’s lost.” Hiccup sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was very familiar with that feeling.

“Zeph’s not going to take this well at all,” he sighed in resignation.

“She’s going to be heart broken,” Astrid agreed. “What do we do? Do we tell her?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we should let Darby be the one to break the news. He’ll probably do it tonight or tomorrow.” Astrid sighed again and nodded.

“You’re probably right. It’s his news to share.”

* * *

The following afternoon found Zephyr, Nuffink, and Darby lounging around in a little clearing on the edge of the forest. Darby was leaning against a dead tree root alternating between reading his book on Trading ports through the ages and watching Zephyr and Nuffink fiddle around with a contraption they were building.

“Grab that vine, Fin. No, the thicker one,” Zephyr called. She was currently twisting two thin, flexible branches together. Nuffink handed her the desired vine and she tied it around the twisted branches and attached that to the mane contraption that was made out of dead logs and spare metal parts from the armory.

“What in Thors Thunderdrum is that supposed to be,” Darby asked in awe and a little exasperation.

“We call it the Autobat,” Nuffink announced proudly. He bent down to adjust something on the underside of the machine. “Basically it will stand in as a sparring partner when you can’t find anyone else to spar with.”

“Mom gave us the idea a few months ago when Dad was sick and couldn’t make there daily sparring date,” Zephyr added with a grin. “She took care of him but when he wasn’t in ear shot she ranted about people not wanting to spar and worming their way out of beneficial training or something along those lines.” Darby snorted. Mrs. Haddock was always a riot.

The two siblings did a little more work on their Autobat while Darby watched them with a mounting feeling of dread. He knew once Zephyr turned her full attention on him, he’d have to tell her. Part of him didn’t want to leave. New Berk was his home, and Zeph was his best friend in the world. He’d miss his village, celebrating Snoggletog, and hearing about all the adventures from when dragons roamed the Archipelago. But there was another part of him that ached every time he turned a corner. All he could see was his father’s bearded face, contorted in fear and filling with icicles, as he was blown over the edge of the cliffs. He had been trying to help everyone else get to safety; the storm had come out of no where and no one was prepared for its fury.

“Hey, earth to Darb, come in, Darb,” Zephyr was yelling. She was right in front of him, her hair an auburn mass of half-finished braids and twigs.

“Oh sorry, zeph. What’s up?

“We’re done with the Autobat for now. What do you wanna do?”

“Oh, um. I was actually wondering if you and I could talk for a bit.”

“Yeah, sure.” She turned to Nuffink. “Scram little bro.” She said it playfully, reaching out to run her fingers through his blonde locks. Nuffink rolled his eyes and gave a cute playful pout that only five-year-olds could pull off.

“Fine. I was going to hang with the Ingerman twins anyway,” he said before jogging off. Zephyr planted herself next to Darby and glanced over the book he was reading.

“Trading ports, huh?”

“Yeah, they’re pretty cool. Dad took me to one two years ago remember?”

“Yeah I do. You brought me back that rainbow shell that looks like a star.” They both smiled. “I know you must miss your dad, Darb.”

“I do,” he agreed, shutting the book. “And that’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, Mom… well, um. Mom wants us to leave.”

“leave?” Zephyr said in confusion. “Like go on a trip?”

“Not exactly. We’re moving.”

The words hung in the air. They were heavy and Darby wished that he could take them back. Zephyr, on the other hand, was trying to decipher any other meaning from them.

“M-Moving? To where?”

“Berserker Island. Mom and I can’t stay here, Zeph. We see Dad everywhere we turn. We have to start over.”

“And by start over, you mean leave all the ones who care about you behind,” Zephyr said calmly. Her blue eyes were beginning to flash in anger and Darby raised his hands in defeat.

“Look, I wish I could stay. You’re my best friend, and I never wanted to leave you, but it’s not up to me. Mom’s already made the decision.”

“Then don’t go,” Zephyr said urgently. “Stay here. You can move in with me; you practically live with us anyways. Dad wouldn’t mind. Or you can move in With Uncle Fishlegs and Snotlout and be Uncle Fishlegs’ apprentice like you’ve always wanted.”

“I can’t leave my mom, Zephyr. She’s my family and she’s already lost my Dad.”

“But you’ll leave me just fine.” Zephyr stood angrily.

“C’mon Zeph, it’s not…”

“Save it,” she said angrily. She kicked the dead log that Darby was still sitting on. “Just leave already. I don’t care. Go to stupid Berserker Island and make a new best friend, because you’ve lost your old one!” With that she stomped away, leaving a dejected Darby alone with his thoughts.

* * *

“Hey Fin. Hey Rolly and Robin,” Hiccup called. He was strolling through the market place and happened to see his son and the Ingerman twins Running around near Mrs. Hofferson’s bakery stall. Fin’s face was smeared with blueberry jam, and his brown eyes were bright with contentment..

“Hi Dad.”

“Please tell me you guys aren’t up to any mischief today?” Hiccup said, looking pointedly at Fin’s messy face. He offered up an innocent smile that could melt even the most suspicious heart.

“Nope Uncle Hiccup, we’re being as good as Gronckles today,” Rolly called.

“Yeah, we only misbehave every other day. So prepare yourself for tomorrow,” Robbin added, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. Hiccup sighed at their antics and prayed to the Gods that he would make it through tomorrow. He would have thought that the Ingerman twins would have been more mellow than the Thorstons, even with Ruffnut being their mother. However, the fact that Snotlout was their other father most likely canceled out any calming, good behavior influences from Fishlegs. Nuffink laughed at his dad’s resigned face.

“Fin, have you seen your sister lately?” Hiccup asked as he fumbled through his pockets. He pulled out a spare bit of cloth and wet it with a contraption he invented last year to cary water on the go. He began wiping at the blue smudges on Fin’s face. Fin grunted in displeasure.

“She was talking to Darby in the clearing, but that was a few hours ago. I haven’t seen her since.” Hiccup nodded, swiped the last bit of jam from Fin’s face, and smiled at him.

“No more treats until dinner, alright Fin?” Fin nodded and ran off with Robbin and Rolly on his heels.

Hiccup left the market in the opposite direction in search of Zephyr. He was pretty sure that Darby had broken the news, and if he knew his daughter at all, he knew that it didn’t go very well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers.  
I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who commented and/or gave Kudos. They make me so happy! I will make an effor to respond to comments very soon.  
Here's chapter 2 of "It Always Hurts to Say Goodbye"

To Hiccup’s surprise, he found Zephyr sitting near the Blacksmith’s stall. She had her notebook on her lap and she was scribbling furiously.

“Hey, Zeph,” Hiccup said tentatively as he approached. He knew from experience that emotions were quite tricky when it came to Zeph. She had the best and worse parts of both him and Astrid in her, so he never knew what he was walking into.

“Hey Dad.” She didn’t look up from what she was drawing.

“What are you working on?”

“More plans for the Autobat. It’s almost ready, but there’s a few things that have to be worked out.” It never failed to make Hiccup smile when he saw his children tinkering. He loved that they had gotten that love for inventing. He tried never to push them though; he wanted them to be their own people, but since it was something they both really enjoyed and excelled at, he taught and encouraged them as much as he could.

“You mind if I take a peek?” Zephyr handed over the book and Hiccup settled himself beside her. He flipped through the pages. “This is incredible, Zeph. I think you just need a omni-directional wench for the blade for unrestricted movement. Zephyr looked up from her empty lap and smiled, but it didn’t reach her sorrowful blue eyes.

“That’s what I was missing. Thanks, Dad.” Hiccup wrapped her in a one-armed hug and sighed.

“Zeph, I know you talked to Darby this morning.”

“Yeah. It was some conversation,” she muttered as she pulled away from the hug.

“I’m sorry that he’s leaving. I know he’s your best friend.”

“You knew?”

“Yes. His mother told your Mom about it after her rounds and she told me.”

“Well, Darby’s not my friend anymore, so he can do whatever he wants.”

“How come he’s not your friend?” Hiccup asked in bewilderment.

“Friends don’t leave friends behind,” she huffed. Hiccup knew that Zephyr was taking it really hard. The anger was a mask for the hurt that was roiling inside of her, and her stubborn nature made her hold on to that anger like a shield.

“Let me show you something.”

They stood and Hiccup clasped Zephyr’s hand and began towing her across New Berk. They walked in silence until they approached New Berk’s ceremonial grounds. This was a place where weddings, part of funeral rights, and chief speeches occurred. There were several statues; the largest one being of Zephyr’s late grandfather, Stoick the Vast. Her dad had brought her to this area many times and showed her different statues and what they meant. This time, he led her over to a statue that was set apart from some of the others. It was of a boy and a Dragon. The boy had his hand on the dragon’s nose and the dragon seemed to be smiling.

“Does this look familiar to you, Zeph?”

“That’s you and Toothless Dad,” she said. The young image of her father looked like an older version of Nuffink barring the blonde hair.

“Yes, it is. It’s me with my best friend,” Hiccup said. He was running his hand down the dragon’s back with a sad smile. “I once told you all the stories of my adventures with Toothless, and you know the histories of Berk’s dragons.” Zephyr nodded. “Zeph, Toothless was my best friend. Yes, your Mom and Fishlegs were also my best friends, and all of the riders were like my extended family, but the friendship between Toothless and I was unparalleled.”

“But all the dragon’s disappeared,” Zephyr said. “Toothless left.”

“Yes, he did. I had to let him go.”

“But why? Best friends should stick together forever. That’s what it means to have a best friend; it’s someone who never leaves you.”

“Not in every case. Toothless didn’t want to leave. He had a beautiful mate who loved him after being the last of his kind and not having anyone to mate with for Thor-knows how many years. He probably had a litter of hatchlings on the way, and he had just almost been killed for the hundredth time by a madman who had wiped out his species. But he wanted to stay with me.”

“So, why didn’t he?”

“I told him to go. Sometimes the best thing you can do for your best friend, is let them go.” Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat and turned from the dragon statue to Zephyr, who was blinking back tears of her own. Hiccup held out his arms and she buried her face into his chest.

“I can’t lose him. He’s my best friend. What will I do when he’s gone,” she sobbed. Hiccup sniffled and rubbed her back. He bent forward so that she could hear him.

“You love him, Zeph. You be his best friend from afar. No matter how many oceans and moons and years stretch out between you, he will be no less your best friend than he is right now. I haven’t seen Toothless in almost 10 years; that’s longer than I’ve known him. But the love I have for him will never change; even if I never see him again.” Zephyr stood there in her Dad’s arms, letting the weight of what was happening sink in.

“What do I do now?” Zephyr sniffled as she pulled away from Hiccup. “Darby thinks I hate him now, and he’s gonna leave before I can apologize.”

“They won’t be leaving for a while, yet. Moving takes a lot of preparation. I assume they’ve been preparing long before I got wind of it, but they still will probably take a few days. That’s plenty of time to make amends,” Hiccup reassured, ruffling Zephyr’s hair. Zephyr’s smile returned, and this time it reached her eyes.

“Hey Dad?” Zephyr asked tentatively, her gaze returning to the dragon and boy duo.

“Yeah, Zeph?”

“Do you think you’ll ever see Toothless again?”

Hiccup considered her question. He knew roughly where the Hidden World was. Almost every night for the first few years after the dragons left, he visited the place in his dreams. He’d thought long and hard about visiting his old friend. He had a lot of reasons not to. Toothless was wild now; no longer accustomed to humans. But another part of himself (and he hoped the bigger part) believed in exactly what he had told Zephyr. No matter what, Toothless was his best bud, and perhaps a visit (at least one time) would still show that bond.

“I believe anything is possible,” he said with a smile. “One day I’ll be reunited in one way or another with my best bud, and so will you.” Zephyr nodded and placed her hand back in her father’s.

“Can we go home?”

“You bet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!  
So sorry for the delay. My writer's block has been kicking my butt. I just want to express how elated I am that I have completed a multi-chapter fic for the first time in my writing career (at least one that won't embarrass me later). I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments.  
Without further adue: the final chapter of "It Always Hurts to Say Goodbye."

The next morning, Zephyr went out looking for Darby. She couldn’t find him at any of their normal meeting spots; he wasn’t in the clearing, near the upper-level docks, or in the village square. Everyone she asked hadn’t seen him. She was starting to wonder if they had left in the night without saying goodbye, but she quickly dispelled that idea from her mind. Her dad had to be right; no matter how mad they were at each other, Darby would never do anything like that even if she had declared an end to their friendship.

She was making a pass by the ceremonial site when she saw him from the corner of her eye. He was crouched low to the ground and examining a statue of a bright green nadder.

“didn’t expect to see you here,” Zephyr called, making her way through the rows of statues to where he was. He glanced up in surprise before a cold look came over his features.

“I didn’t think you’d be looking for me at all. You know, since we’re not friends.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I never should have said that. I was just mad. You have always been, and will always be my best friend, Darby.”

“What you said really hurt my feelings, Zeph. You’ve been my best friend for so long, and I would never want to do something to hurt you.” He got to his feet and made to turn away, but Zephyr reached out and grasped his shoulder lightly.

“I know. I was just upset because I don’t want to lose you. I don’t know what I’ll do without you. But my Dad taught me that sometimes we have to let go of our friends if that’s what’s best for them. So I’m letting you go.” With that, Zephyr dropped her hand back to her side. Darby leaned over and hugged Zephyr tightly.

“I don’t know what I’ll do without you either.” He sighed as he released Zephyr from the hug. “but--”

“I know.” Zephyr sighed. “I just wish it wasn’t so far. Berserker Island is a world away.”

“Maybe you could come and visit sometime,” Darby suggested hopefully. Zephyr shook her head sadly.

“Dad’s the chief and he can’t be gone from the village for too long unless it’s official chief business,” she said, kicking a small pebble in frustration. Darby also looked disgruntled.

“We could write to each other then.”

“But how? Terrible Terrors don’t exist anymore and there’s almost no way to be in contact with each other unless we are in the same place.”

“You’re an inventor for God’s sakes, Zeph! Come up with something, would you?” Darby cried in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. The goofy motion got a giggle out of Zephyr, and after a moment, both children were clutching onto each other as they rolled around in laughter.

* * *

The day that the Thorns were heading for their new lives on Berserker Island, the entire Haddock family was standing at the upper dock, helping Darby and his mother pack their small boat with enough provisions to last them through their long journey.

“Please say hello to chief Heather for us and tell her that she owes us a visit soon,” Astrid said, giving Gillie a warm hug. The young woman returned it. 

“Will do, Astrid,” she said. Hiccup finished lifting a barrel of fresh water on to the boat and made his way over.

“You will always be welcomed on New Berk,” Hiccup said, giving Gillie a hug of his own. Gillie smiled in thanks as the rest of the chief’s family said their goodbyes.

Finally Darby and Zephyr were face to face with each other.

“You’ll write to me and send it on a trade ship?” she asked, pushing a lock of messy auburn hair behind her ear.

“You know I will,” Darby smiled sadly. “That was a good idea that I hadn’t thought of by the way.

“Dad came up with it,” Zephyr smiled, looking over at her Dad who was double checking that the ship was secured with Fin by his side. “I’ll miss you, Darb.”

“You too.” They threw themselves at each other and clung tightly. Zephyr was the first to pull away and she rubbed at her dripping eyes.

“Best friends, even from afar?” she asked.

“You bet.”

Darby, are you all set?” Gillie asked. Darby turned to his mother with a mixture of sadness and excitement in his eyes. Zephyr gestured for him to go, but he didn’t move. He just stood there, looking between his mom and the boat and his best friend.

“Go,” Zephyr said, her voice cracking. “It’s okay, Darb.”

Darby nodded and slowly boarded the ship with his mom following behind. When they were secure, the winch moved downwards until they were safely in the water. The shipped slowly sailed into the horizon and Zephyr watched long after the sails had disappeared from view. She didn’t know when she would see her best friend again, or even if she ever would, but she hoped that he would be happy wherever he was, and she knew he wanted the same for her.

* * *

That night Zephyr lay awake in her room, long after her bed time. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the Thorne’s tiny boat disappearing into the mist. As she stared at the shadows from her night light candles playing across her ceiling, a soft knock came at her door.

“Come in, I’m awake,” she called quietly. The door opened and Zephyr knew it was her dad from the thud of his metal leg.

“I figured you’d still be awake,” he said, settling himself onto the side of her bed. “I couldn’t get much sleep my first night either.”

“Does it get easier, Dad?” Zephyr asked in a voice that broke Hiccup’s heart. He cursed the gods for making his little girl go through such turmoil so early in her life. He wanted to be truthful, but he didn’t want his little girl thinking that there was nothing after the pain.

“In some ways, it does. You’ll eventually stop expecting to see him around the corner. You’re routines will change, and you won’t be looking for him in your favorite places as much. But the pain never truly leaves you. You will always wish he was here. You’ll always wonder what he would think of your new friends, your new hair style, your new hobbies.” Zephyr tearfully sighed.

“I wish I’d never made a best friend.” Hiccup lifted her into his lap and rubbed her back.

“I had moments where I thought that about me and Toothless. Even before he left. If we’d never met, so many things would have been simpler. But if we’d never met, so many things would be worthless. I would take all the pain and sleepless nights and hardships in the world because knowing Toothless was worth that and so much more. One day very soon you’ll feel the same way.” Zephyr didn’t respond. Her breathing had evened out, and hiccup peered down to see her eyes shut and her mouth relaxed into a gentle smile. Hiccup knew that she had a long way to go to bounce back from this, but he was hopeful that they healing had begun.


End file.
